Nightmare
by starrgirl22
Summary: At what point did Grace realize Officer Mcguire wasn't who he said he was? What was going through Danny's head before he and Steve pulled up to the storage locker? What happened after the ending of Season 2 Ep 15? Just a few questions I wanted to answer.


_A/N: If you read "Repercussion" then you read my author's notes about a flashback when Grace is left alone after she's kidnapped. I refer to Se 2 Ep. 15 (Probably my favorite episode of the series so far) a lot in that story. I had the idea that Grace would remember what happened on the day she was taken by Rick Peterson. One thing hopefully you saw in Repercussion was that Grace doesn't lose hope about Danny finding her. I wanted to use this flashback to reiterate that. Although once I got started I found it was much longer than I expected it to be. It pretty much ended up being a story in and of its self. It was 8 single spaced typed pages; 12 point font. Needless to say when I decided to post Repercussion I knew I wouldn't be including this part even though it is how I had originally written it. So if you are dying to read "Repercussion" in its original form then read the first two chapers, then this story, and back to the last three chapters. However you don't need to have read Repercussion in order to understand this one. Also when I originally wrote this part it was Grace's memories, but I found a few parts that she shouldn't have remembered because she either wasn't there, close by or because she was asleep. Posting it as it's own story meant that I wouldn't have to take those parts out. So enjoy! Holy Cow this is a long author's note. Sorry I am a teacher and have tendency to talk too much._

_Disclaimer: My baby is crying. Probably because I still own nothing. Or maybe she just wants to help me type. Future fanfic writer? _

Grace had gone along with the man in the officer's uniform because she was worried about her Danno and she had been taught to trust law officers. They drove around for about thirty minutes when the officer had gotten out and asked to borrow her cell phone. Without hesitation she handed it out the window to him.

"Stay put," he had said to her.

He went behind the car and she watched him make a call. He spoke to someone for a few minutes and then brought the phone back to her. He told her it was her father. Grace was a little surprised when she talked to him. It didn't sound like he was hurt and Danno asked her if she knew where she was. At that point the officer took the phone back and began talking again. What was going on? Danno wasn't hurt she was sure of it, The officer had now moved to the front of the car. She couldn't hear what he was saying. When he ended the call he came back to the window, patted Grace on the head, and got back behind the wheel.

More time rolled by as the pair drove down the road. The officer hadn't given back her phone. She was about to ask for it when the man picked up the other phone and dialed. She listened quietly to the conversation. The man driving got angry and he called the person on the other end "D". Was he talking to her Danno again? Suddenly the man yelled heatedly into the phone.

Now she was scared. Something was definitely wrong. She wanted her Mommy and Daddy. She wanted to get away from this man. She looked out the window to see where she was and to see if she could escape. She moved slowly over to the back door behind the passenger seat. The car stopped at a light. She reached up and pulled on the handle. It swung open all the way as she pulled, but the door remained shut. She pulled it back and forth several times. Nothing. A chuckle could be heard from the front seat. Grace turned and saw the officer smiling a mean smile at her.

"Child locks," he said, "Now put your belt back on."

Grace did as she was told. A few minutes later they pulled into an area with lots of buildings with red doors. The man pulled up to one and stopped. He turned the car off and turned around in the seat.

"If you try to scream or run away or anything like that I will shoot your daddy."

Grace's brown eyes widened in fear. The man got out of the car and went to unlock one of the big red doors. He pulled it up and went back to his car. He opened the back door with ease and grabbed Grace by the upper arm. He pulled her into the unit.

Grace saw some boxes stacked in front, but he pulled her behind them. There was an old fashion chair. He led her over to it and pushed her down.

"Put your hands on the arms," he said.

All the kindness in his voice from when he had first picked her up had vanished. Grace did as she was told for fear he would hurt her Danno if she didn't. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and used it to secure her arms to the chair. Grace couldn't help, but let her tears roll down her cheeks. The tall man ignored the sobbing child and continued with his plans. He then squeezed her face between a thumb and finger.

"Now you sit hear quietly like a good little girl. If I hear so much as a sound you're daddy is dead."

All wet faced Grace could do was nod. He patted her once more on the head. He then moved to the other side of the boxes and stacked up a few covering the way the two had entered. Grace saw the door shut. It shut all the light out of the small room. She then heard a lock clicking into place and finally after a few minutes the car driving away. She full on cried now.

H50

Grace looked straight ahead and all she could see was darkness. All she felt besides the tape that held her hands down was hot stuffy air. Suddenly she saw something in the darkness. It took her a moment to make out the figure. As it came into focus she saw. . .could it be?. . . . yes it was him. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized her Danno. He was running through the darkness toward her. The room seemed to have gotten longer like a tunnel.

"Grace," she heard him call.

"Daddy," Grace called back.

Her voice sounded strange. She wanted to yell, but couldn't seem to make her voice go loud enough.

Danny kept running toward her. It seemed like he was running as fast as he could. Why was it taking him so long to reach her? At last he was only a few feet away. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in shock. Grace watched him slump to his knees. His eyes never left hers. His body fell forward onto his stomach. He didn't get back up. Grace saw a dark red stain on the back of his shirt.

"Daddy?!" she tried to call out, again.

A tall familiar figure emerged from the darkness. Grace's eyes immediately saw the weapon in his hand.

"It's your fault he's dead," he said in an accusing voice as he approached the little girl.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Grace screamed waking herself up.

She had fallen asleep. It was still dark. Grace had no idea what time it was or what time she had dozed off. Her heart was still pounding from the evil words the fake officer had said in her nightmare. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about Danno. Was he okay? Had the mean man hurt him? As before all she could do was sit and wait.

H50

The silver Camaro raced along the dark streets. A flustered Danny Williams needed Steve to go faster. The vehicle was already traveling at top speeds. Its lights were flashing a bright blue. Other cars barely had time to get out of the way.

It had taken a gun shot to the leg for Rick Peterson to give up where he had hidden Grace. Danny was taking fast worried breaths in and out.

"Slow down your breathing before you hyperventilate," Steve said urgently not taking his eyes off the road.

Danny wanted Steve to not worry about him and focus on getting to Grace. His mind couldn't stop thinking about how scared she must be. Everything he had done that evening had been for her. Peterson had threatened to kill her if Danny didn't cooperate. He had not had a choice and would do it all again no matter what the consequences.

Both hearts pounded as they turned into the storage facility. Danny gripped the door handle ready to jump out as soon as the car stopped. The car's tires squealed as they rounded a corner and sped toward the correct door.

Grace sniffed as she heard the sound of a car speeding nearby. It stopped close by. She heard doors opening and slamming. A second later a hand slammed against the metal door.

"Grace?!" she heard a familiar voice call.

It took her a second to realize she was not dreaming this time.

"Daddy!" she called as loud as her dry throat would allow.

"Kay baby stay away from the door okay."

The next sound she heard was a gun shot and the door being lifted up. A column of boxes was pulled away and Danny ran through to his daughter. Steve McGarrett was not far behind. Danny dropped to his knees placing his hands on her legs.

"Are you okay baby?. . .Huh?. . . Are you hurt anywhere?"

Grace shook her head. She could hear the relief in his voice

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Come here."

Danny put a hand on the back of her head and brought it next to his. She could feel his unshaven cheek next to hers. She didn't care. Her Danno had found her. He was safe. Danny was taking in deep breaths as he let go and pulled back again.

Grace glanced over at her Uncle Steve and saw him pull out a small knife. He placed a gentle hand on top of hers and started to cut the tape.

"One more second sweetheart and we'll have you out of here."

He pulled the tape away from her skin, and moved to the other side.

"I want to go home," Grace moaned.

"I know baby, we're gonna go home right now."

Steve told her to hold still as he cut away the second piece of tape and pulled it off.

"It's all over monkey."

Grace looked at her father a moment and leaped into his arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So sorry. . . . so sorry. . . . so sorry," he repeated.

Grace was just glad he was there holding her, glad that the other man hadn't come back first, and glad that her Danno had not been hurt. Danny moved his free hand back and forth between her back and head. As Danny turned around to head out Grace saw the look on Steve's face. He was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He looked as relieved as her father. Grace had always thought both men were invincible. She was wrong.

As Danny carried his precious child away from the place she had been held hostage he started repeating "It's over." against the side of her head. Grace clung to Danny as she watched them leave the room behind. She saw red and blue lights reflected against the building. She could hear other voices talking but couldn't make out what they were saying.

The next thing she knew her mother was right next to them wrapping an arm around her and one around Danny. Grace could hear her mother's terrified sobs as she held on. Grace continued to clutch to her father. It hadn't been her mother that had been threatened it had been her father. She wanted to hang onto him for a few moments longer.

Grace felt her mother kiss the side of her face still crying. Grace felt her father's strong arms begin to hand her over to her mother. Reluctantly, she loosened her grip on Danny allowing Rachel to take her. Danny wrapped his arms around them as her mother had a moment ago. Grace felt Danny kiss her arm.

"She's okay," he whispered to Rachel.

Grace suddenly felt Danny pull away from her and her mother. She wasn't sure why he did, but he didn't stay away long. He soon put and arm around her back and Grace was a little surprised when her mother put her arm around her ex husband. The three stood there for a long time not wanting to let go of one another.

Neither Rachel nor Danny wanted to end the embrace with their kidnapped daughter. And Grace wasn't showing any signs of letting go any time soon. Steve made the bold move to approach the trio. There were EMTs standing close by waiting to examine Grace.

Steve put a hand on Danny's broad shoulder. The touch seemed to bring the man back to reality. Danny let go and turned to face his boss, his partner, his friend. Without a word Danny embraced Steve.

"Thank you," was all he whispered to the Navy Seal.

Chin and Kono moved closer as well. Rachel set Grace on her feet. Grace walked to both cousins and hugged them. Rachel did the same. Danny let go of Steve. Grace walked to him next. She put her small arms around his slim muscular torso. Steve put one hand on her back and one on top of her head. When she pulled away Steve got down on one knee.

"We're so glad you're okay, Gracie," he whispered.

"Thanks for helping to find me Uncle Steve."

Steve turned his face and pointed to his cheek. Grace kissed him and then turned and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Hey what have I told you about kissing boys?" he half teased.

"Not til I'm 30."

"And who's the only boy you are allowed to kiss til then?" Danny asked.

"You," Grace answered with a smile.

He bent down and Grace repeated the gesture. Rachel then walked to Steve and gave him a big hug as well.

"Detective Williams?" came the voice of the one of the EMTs. Danny picked Grace up again and carried her to the back of the ambulance following the EMTs. Rachel followed, but the rest of the team did not wanting to give the family some privacy.

Danny sat Grace down in the back of the ambulance.

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" Danny asked keeping a hand on Grace's head.

"We'll see. We need to check her out first. . . .she's seems to be in better shape than her step father."

Danny shot the mouthy EMT a dirty look.

"Stan?" Grace asked looking from the EMT to Danny, "What happened?"

"Well . . . .see Monkey. . ."

Danny wasn't sure how to tell his daughter about what had taken place before her rescue.

"Grace honey," Rachel chimed in, "Stanley was shot this evening."

The color drained from Grace's face.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart he's going to be fine. He was shot in the shoulder. The man who kidnapped you was responsible for that."

Danny was relieved. He was grateful to his ex for the vague but accurate description.

"Perhaps someone could call the hospital and check on his condition for us," said Rachel looking at the EMTs.

One took the hint and went to the front to call on the radio. The other took Grace's pulse and temperature. He asked how she was feeling. She said that she was a little thirsty and hungry.

"I've got some bottled water and maybe a granola or candy bar in my car," said Danny.

He always had food in his car as he often got hungry when he and Steve went on their lengthy outings. He got up to go and get it. A small hand grabbed fiercely to his arm.

"Don't go Danno," Grace whimpered.

Big tears ran from her eyes at the thought of her father being out of her sight. It was worse than her dry throat or growling stomach. Danny felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. It would have taken a forklift to move him from that spot. Maybe two.

"I'll go," said Rachel hesitantly.

She did not want Grace out of her sight. To the mother's dismay Grace nodded her approval.

"Steve's got the keys," Danny said keeping his attention on his daughter.

Rachel felt upset that her daughter freaked out at the thought of Danny leaving, but was fine with her going. She fought back tears as she approached Steve and the rest of the 5-0 team. She quickly explained what she needed and in less than a minute Steve was accompanying her back behind the ambulance.

The seal handed the water and candy bar to Danny. Steve did not go back and rejoin Chin and Kono. He was surprised at how anxious he had felt when Danny took Grace behind the ambulance. So he decided to hang around.

Danny opened the bottle and handed it to Grace. She took a long fast drink. She choked a little and some of the water sputtered back out.

"Slowly, baby, slowly," Danny encouraged patting her back.

She slowed down and drank more than half the bottle. Danny opened up the half melted Snicker's bar and broke off a small piece for her to eat. Grace ate and drank the rest of the water as the EMT continued his examination. The other EMT returned with a portable radio and handed it to Grace.

"Your step dad wants to say hello," he said.

"Stan?" Grace said into the radio.

The two talked for a moment. The EMT informed Rachel that Stan would be going into surgery to remove the bullet soon. Rachel was torn she wanted her daughter with her, but knew that the hospital was not the best place for her to be after her ordeal unless she needed medical treatment. Not to mention that her month old baby was still at the police station. She looked at Danny with a strained look on her face while she made up her mind on what to do.

"Daniel," she said quietly, "Would it be alright if Grace stayed with you tonight?"

Rachel was sure she already knew the answer. Danny had been through so much more than she had since Grace had been abducted. Even if there weren't other places she needed to be she probably would have figured out a way to let the detective stay with his daughter. Even if it meant offering him a place on the couch in her large living room.

"Sure," Danny nodded.

He then looked at Grace.

"Monkey, I need to talk to Mommy for a minute. Okay? You will still be able to see us."

The panicked look Grace had before returned.

"I'll stay with you sweetheart," Steve said stepping forward.

Grace looked from her daddy to the seal and then back at her daddy before she reluctantly nodded. Danny handed her the rest of the candy bar and kissed her on the forehead. Steve took Danny's place by his adopted niece.

The detective put his arm on Rachel's back and took her out of ear range of their child.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Daniel our daughter was kidnapped today, my husband was shot, and my newborn son is at the police station. Of course I'm not okay. . . .But I know I need to be with Stan and my baby right now, and I know that the hospital is not the right place for our daughter tonight unless she is being admitted as a patient. And I think she needs you right now. . . You need her too."

Danny looked at his ex for a moment not sure what to say. He wanted more than anything to stay with his daughter. Danny thought that the issue of where Grace would be staying that night would cause an argument between them, and he certainly didn't expect his ex wife to offer it to him.

"Danny I know things haven't been great between us especially with all that's happened, but I am a big enough person who can admit the truth when I see it and the truth is you and Grace need each other right now. Charles and Stan need me right now. I will call you in the morning and we can decide whether or not we are sending Grace to school."

"Probably a "not", on that last one." Danny interjected.

Rachel nodded in agreement. Danny then went and made arrangements with an officer to take Rachel to get Charlie while the mother rejoined her daughter. The EMT then informed both parents that Grace was fine physically and could do with some nourishment, plenty of liquids, and a good night's rest. Rachel then explained to Grace that she would be staying with her father. Rachel hugged Grace one final time before she forced herself to leave.

Danny picked up Grace and the pair watched the British woman drive away in the back of the cruiser.

"You ready to go home, Monkey?"

She nodded and put her arms around him pressing her face into his neck. Danny, with Steve following, walked back towards his Camaro. Chin and Kono were still there. Danny told them the plan for the night.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Steve offered.

Danny shook his head.

"We'll be alright," Danny said.

Grace turned around in Danny's arms and thanked her father's friends one more time as Steve handed over the keys. Danny put her in the passenger side of the car. He turned the car on and drove out of the storage facility all the while keeping hold of Grace's small hand.

H50

Danny stopped at the first restaurant with a drive thru that he saw. He bought both of them a grilled chicken sandwich and fries. He got Grace some water instead of the usual soda. Danny's stomach growled as they ate in the parking lot. He hadn't realized he was hungry until that moment. The adrenaline from everything that had happened was starting to ware off.

Father and daughter barely spoke as they continued their drive home. Grace let out a big yawn as Danny unlocked the front door.

"Go put your pajamas on. I'll be there in just a few minutes.

Grace disappeared down the hallway into the back bedroom. Danny always took the couch and let Grace sleep in his big bed when she was over.

Danny went to his fridge and pulled out a beer. He took a long drink and then put the cold bottle against his forehead. He knew the end result of today could have been a lot different. He tried not to think about what could have happened and focused on the fact that Grace was safe and here with him. He put the bottle back in the fridge. He was too anxious to get back to his daughter's side to finish it.

Danny entered the bedroom and saw Grace, dressed in purple pajama pants and shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a picture of the two of them. Danny joined her on the bed, but she didn't look over at him. Danny put an arm around her and slid closer. He looked over her shoulder at the picture. They were at the beach. He had lifted her up and she had smiled at him and Kono had snapped the shot. Danny kissed the side of her head and he saw a tear land on the picture frame glass.

"Do you want to tell me what you are thinking?" he whispered into her hair.

She put the picture back on the nightstand and turned and buried her face into her father's chest. Her tears soaked the fabric of his shirt. Danny put one hand on her head and the other around her back. He let her cry. He let her get it all out of her system. She held onto him for a long time. Danny would have stayed with her like this all night if that's what Grace had wanted.

"He said he would hurt you if I didn't do what he said," Grace whispered into his chest.

Danny said nothing, but thought about Peterson telling him the same thing in regards to his daughter.

"I was so scared for you . . . . Why was he so angry with you?. . . I heard him yell at you on the phone."

Danny had a feeling Grace might ask him these questions.

"He was mad at me because I put him in jail."

"But he knew about our old house in New Jersey."

Danny closed his eyes. It was harder to talk about this than he thought.

"He was my friend, but then he made some bad choices and I had to put him in jail. . . .but I don't want you to worry monkey that man is going to be going back for a long time."

Danny knew that a kidnapping sentence was 15 years, but Rick had done more than that. Breaking his parole, murder, and attempted murder were other offenses that topped the list. Danny would personally make sure that Rick would get the maximum sentence for all his crimes.

Danny gently pushed Grace back and cupped her face in his hands.

"He is never going to hurt you again," Danny whispered.

He kissed the tip of her nose and wiped a final tear from her eye. Grace yawned again.

"Bedtime," Danny said pulling back the covers.

Grace climbed under and Danny switched off the lamp on the night stand.

"Will you stay with me til I fall asleep?" Grace asked.

She new he would if she hadn't said anything. Danny nodded and laid down on the other side of the bed. Grace laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. She focused on the steady rhythm allowing it to lull her to sleep.

H50

Grace held the tennis racket in her hand. She swung it at the up coming ball. Whack!

"Grace Williams?" came a voice on the other side of the gate.

Grace looked up and saw him. It was the man that had kidnapped her. Grace felt her pulse quicken as the tall man came in and told her the same story he had used to get her to go with him earlier. Grace started to back away.

She looked to her instructor for help, but all he said was, "It's okay Grace."

She didn't want to go with the officer again. She knew he wanted to hurt her daddy. Suddenly the man charged her. Grace screamed her eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed. She was confused, disoriented, and she couldn't stop screaming. The scene had suddenly changed from the tennis court to her father's bedroom. Where was Peterson? He had just been there. Where was he hiding?

Grace saw the hall light come on and a shirtless Danny enter the room. His eyes squinted from the light as he hurried to his daughter's side. Grace threw her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his bare shoulder. Danny wrapped his powerful but gentle arms around her.

"It's okay," he soothed, "It's over, Monkey. . . .I'm here with you."

Grace continued to cry and cling to Danny.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Grace nodded.

"About what happened?"

Grace nodded again. Danny pulled his phone out of the pocket in his pajama pants to check the time. It was just after two in the morning. Danny patted and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm back down.

"Danno, will you stay with me? And don't go after I fall asleep," Grace whispered still sobbing slightly.

Grace felt her father nod.

"How 'bout some ice cream, and we can see what's on TV?"

Grace nodded a final time.

"Alright," the detective said lifting his child up.

He carried her down the hallway towards the small kitchen.

"You get spoons," he ordered setting her down on the cold tile.

Ice cream with Danno meant spoons and the carton, no bowls. Grace grabbed two plastic spoons from the cupboard. The two walked to the couch and sat down. Grace pulled the couch blanket over them while Danny grabbed the remote and turned to various children's channels. They settled on a cartoon and started in on the ice cream. Grace snuggled against her father. She wanted to be near him and the ice cream was making her cold. She looked up at her Danno as he let out a big yawn. When he finished he looked down and saw her staring.

"What do I have ice cream on my face?" he asked jokingly in his Jersey accent.

"I love you, Danno," Grace said still looking at him.

"I love you too, monkey," was his response.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The two snuggled well after the ice cream was gone. Eventually both fell back to sleep.

H50

The vibrating of Danny's phone woke him up. He moved his sore neck back and forth as he dug into his pocket for the device. He had fallen asleep with his head leaned up against the wall behind the couch. Being in that position for five hours had taken its toll. Danny pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello," his voice sounded scratchy as though he needed a drink of water.

He spoke in a whisper so not to wake his sleeping 9 year old. Grace's head was resting against his bare chest. Danny could feel her breath as she breathed in and out. One arm was resting on his stomach.

"Danny, it's Rachel."

"Hey. . .how is Stan doing?"

"He got out of surgery just after midnight and is sleeping now. However I've been up all night with Charles and worrying about Grace."

Danny felt a bit of irritation at his ex wife's lack of trust.

"Now wait a minute Rachel Grace is just fine and if you think-"

"Danny I am not worried about you taking care of her. I'm worried about her well being."

Danny calmed down and apologized for his misjudgment.

"What about school?" she asked

"I think we should let her stay home from school today with me. . . .you can get some rest. . . maybe I could bring her by this afternoon to see Stan."

Rachel didn't answer right away. Danny imagined her thin brow crinkling as she thought over his offer.

"That sounds fine. . . .I'll call sometime after lunch and we will set something up. . . .and Danny. . . .I'm sure the answer is yes, but I thought it best if Grace stayed with you at least until Stan is home and back on his feet. From what it sounds like he could be in here as long as a week. I don't want her spending the night here when she could be staying with you."

Danny wished that the reason for Grace's long stay wasn't her being kidnapped and him being forced to shoot Stan, but whatever the reason he would take the extra time with his daughter. Danny agreed and the pair ended the phone call. He pushed the end button and despite the crick his neck laid his head back and closed his eyes again. He wanted to let Grace sleep for as long as she wanted and he would wait right there with her until she woke up.

Ten minutes after the phone call Grace started to stir. Danny opened his eyes and looked down at her. He watched as her head slowly lifted, turned, and looked at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Monkey," he whispered against her skin

"Morning Danno. . . .what's for breakfast?"

Danny was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Danny forgetting he was only half dressed got up to answer it. He looked into the face of his partner Steve McGarrett.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said looking at his partner, "Nice pjs."

Danny looked down and saw his lack of clothing.

"I brought breakfast," Steve said holding up some kind of bag.

His other hand had a cardboard drink carrier. Danny invited the man baring food inside.

"Good morning sweetheart," said Steve looking at Grace and guessing that the pair had spent most of the night on the couch.

Danny excused himself and went in search of a shirt. When he returned Steve opened the bag and started passing out breakfast sandwiches and hash browns. He had juice for Grace and an extra large coffee for Danny. The detective was grateful for the breakfast, but he knew that wasn't the whole reason why Steve was at his apartment.

"So Steven," Danny said looking at his boss after swallowing the last of his sandwich.

The two men exchanged looks. The look they shared when they were both on the same page. Both knew why he had come. Danny knew that the next few hours for Grace were going to be tough.

"Why don't you go and take a bath monkey," Danny said as Grace finished the last of her sandwich, "I bought you some of that bubble bath you wanted. . . take your time and relax. Uncle Steve and I need to talk for a few minutes."

Grace nodded, stood up, hugged Steve and thanked him for the breakfast, and then hugged her dad for no reason other than he was her dad. She left him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Danny waited until he heard the water running before continuing with Steve.

"So you've probably guessed that I am here officially to get yours and Grace's statements about what happened yesterday. . . . and to bring you breakfast. . . . .and to tell you can take a bit of time off, with pay of course."

Danny, grateful, told Steve about his phone call with Rachel. Danny was glad that the time he spent with Grace in the next couple of days would not be interrupted by his job.

"So we've probably got about 20 minutes until Grace is finished in the bathroom. I don't want her to hear about what happened to me yesterday. Being locked in a hot storage locker for four hours in the dark and tied to a chair was bad enough."

Steve nodded in agreement and pulled out his cell phone and set it to record. After stating his name and occupation Danny started detail by detail of what occurred from when he had found out about Grace's abduction to when he unwillingly shot Stan in the shoulder. Danny saw Steve's finger stop the recording before he could confess to shooting a hand cuffed suspect in the knee. He gave his partner a puzzling look.

"It's taken care of," Steve said.

His tone implied that they would not be speaking of it further.

Steve then decided he would be paying Peterson a little visit in the hospital and show him what happens when you hurt friends of Steven J. McGarrett.

Steve and Danny could then hear Grace coming out of the bathroom. She had a brush, hair rubber bands, and some clips. She sat down in front of Danny.

"Do you want pig tails, pony tail, braided pig tails, or a French braid?"

Grace thought for a moment and Steve gave Danny a smile.

"Hey," the detective said pointing the hairbrush at the Navy Seal, "Not a word Steven. . . .I've had to acquire certain skills since the divorce."

"Braided pig tails please, Danno," Grace said looking at Steve.

Steve watched as Danny expertly brushed and parted her brown hair.

"Grace, baby, Uncle Steve has another reason for being here," Danny said.

He had been dreading this since they had found Grace yesterday.

"What?" she asked.

"Sweetie I need you to tell me everything that happened yesterday after Peterson took you," Steve said in a kind voice.

Grace's smile vanished, and she turned around practically jumping in Danny's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing and shaking her head back and forth. The two men waited patiently as she cried.

"Grace. . .Grace. . . Monkey I need you to listen," Danny said after her sobs became less frequent.

Grace looked up at her father. Danny placed a hand against her moist cheek.

"Remember yesterday, what I said about Peterson going back to jail for a long time. . .well you telling us what happened will help to do that."

Grace didn't say anything. She buried her face in Danny's neck.

"Grace after this you don't have to talk about it ever again if you don't want to," Steve assured her.

Danny could feel and Steve saw Grace nod. She pulled away from Danny. He wiped a tear from her red eyes. She sat back down on the floor, and Danny continued to work on her hair. Steve pushed the record button on his phone.

"Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" Steve asked.

Grace was confused. Uncle Steve knew all of that already. Danny felt the need to explain.

"It's just for the record, baby, so other people who need to listen to it will know it's you talking.

"Grace Williams . . . um I'm 9 years old?" the little girl said uncertainly.

She got reassuring nods from both men that she was doing just fine.

Before she could say another word Steve chimed in, "This is regarding events that took place on February 6th, 2012 involving the victim Grace Williams with the accused Rick Peterson."

Danny cringed at the word victim. He never dreamed that word and his daughter's name would ever be in the same sentence.

"Go ahead Grace tell us what happened. Start with what he said to you at your tennis lesson."

Grace took a deep breath and told them everything she could remember. It was not easy for her and there were a few times she started to cry, but she pushed on. By the time she got to the part about trying to escape from the car Danny had finished her hair and pulled her into his lap. Danny was proud of his daughter for trying to get away, and cursed Rick Peterson to the deepest darkest corner of Hades for what he had done to her. Her story finished with her heroes Steve and Danny coming through the storage door and setting her free.

_A/N: Hope I made the right call in taking this out of Repercussion. Sorry this took so long to post. I have been fighting a sore throat. Not to mention I am a Twihard and was so excited for Breaking Dawn Part 2 to be released. I went to a midnight show, got 3 ½ hours of sleep, went to work, half day with students, half day for planning, and went to a 4:00 show. I wasn't tired at all because I had 3 quarters of a Red Bull with breakfast and the rest was adrenaline The movie was awesome, but if you are not a fan of the books or other movies you probably won't like it or get it. There is a lot that is kind of weird if you don't understand how it was written in the books. Time to find a new book obsession. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
